


Time

by Ethmaron



Series: TUC Week 2019 [5]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Day 5!, almost done hmm, more like its time for gregor to get some help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmaron/pseuds/Ethmaron
Summary: Gregor wonders what the future holds





	Time

Everyone says it’s time for me to get better. I don't even know what they mean by that. Maybe it’s time for them to stop thinking they know what’s right for me.  ~~ Maybe what’s right for me isn't getting better.  ~~ Maybe for me it’s just dealing and it shouldn’t matter because they’re not me and I’m not them and it shouldn't  _ matter  _ to them, because I’m  _ fine. _ I’m fine. I have time to get ‘better' or whatever that’s supposed to mean. Going away from me, Lizzie just finished her third puzzle book this week. I hope the bookstore has more. Maybe I should just buy a bunch and gradually give them to her. I have time for that, at least. Seems like no one at this school wants to be friends with me. Gym is a nightmare. I’m glad I only have one more year of it. As soon as I can I’m going north so jeans and long sleeved shirts aren’t weird year round. Maybe I’ll be a hermit in Antarctica. Mom would make me call every day, though. I guess all I’d have is time though. 

  
  



End file.
